Siempre para mí
by Annie Htw
Summary: Katniss está internada en un psiquiátrico, tras revivir tétricos recuerdos mediante pesadillas y solo hay una persona que puede ayudarle a enfrentarlas. One-shot


Despierto chillando y tiritando, buscando un cuerpo tibio, que me consuele y que me haga sentir segura, pero sólo me encuentro con el lado frío de la camilla.

- Buenos días, Katniss.- dice entrando, aquel rubio de cautivadora sonrisa, que para ser falsa luce bastante verosímil.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta mientras se sienta a mí lado.

Pobre Peeta, ¿de veras piensa que dará algún resultado?

Lo intento, saco fuerzas de mi interior, invento un objetivo, un motivo para disfrutar de la vida, para volver a ser yo misma.

Me visita todos los días y me trae pan recién horneado, de mi favorito. Lo coloca sobre una mesa que se encuentra junto a mi camilla. Me acaricia el cabello durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que aparece una enfermera, notificando el horario del almuerzo, en otras palabras: se termina el horario de visitas, al menos para mí. "Aún no estoy en condiciones."

Llevamos a cabo las rutinas de siempre: como, me baño, me dan medicamentos y luego vuelvo a la cama.

Despierto con el calor del sol templando mi cuerpo. Luego siento unos labios cálidos y suaves presionando con delicadeza sobre mi frente. Peeta... como olvidar aquellos labios, los que me pertenecieron durante casi dos años, los que me reconfortaban y me hacían sentir querida, amada. Los extraño... sus besos apasionados pero dulces. Cuanto daría ahora mismo por obtener uno de esos, pero no puedo pedirlo.

Esta no soy yo, estoy atrapada en estas prendas blancas, restringida del mundo. Podría ser peor, sí, estar amarrada con un chaleco de fuerza, por ejemplo. Pero de por sí esto me reprime, me aísla del mundo, me etiqueta como loca. Tal vez lo esté, probablemente haya perdido la cabeza y esto no tenga vuelta atrás. De ser así, no puedo llevarme conmigo la vida de Peeta a la tumba. Pues sí, ya estoy muerta, tal vez no física, pero si mentalmente. Jamás volveré a ser la misma de antes.

- Me encontré con tu madre, estará en el Distrito 12 durante unos días y me pidió que te mandara un saludo.- susurra a mi oído, como si se tratase de algo confidencial. No puedo evitar voltear y verlo. No sé porque lo hago, pero no puedo despegar mi mirada vacía y perdida de los profundos ojos de Peeta, quien me observa ensimismado. Supongo que está esperando alguna reacción por parte mía. Logro reavivar mi mirada y clavo aún más penetrantes mis ojos en los de Peeta.

- ¿Mi madre está aquí?- indago, él me mira anonadado y tras unos segundos de alelamiento logra reincorporarse. Se para rompiendo en un grito triunfal y luego se abalanza encima mío, abrazándome con firmeza, a tal punto que me siento asfixiada.

Una enfermera entra corriendo e indagando que sucede y él comienza a gritar emocionado que lo había logrado, "que me había devuelto a la vida". Lo hechan de la sala y me someten a varios estudios, y una vez terminados los mismos, me devuelven con Peeta.

Me mantengo el resto de la noche sin hablar, junto a él, que se encuentra sentado en una silla cercana a mi camilla.

Veo como todas las imágenes de las personas que he perdido se proyectan en mi mente: primero veo a Rue siendo atravesada por la lanza, luego veo a Finnick siendo deborado por los mutos y después a Prim.

-Prim...- susurro para mis adentros

Comienzo a ver sangre, sangre por doquier. Todas las tétricas, lúgubres y sanguinarias memorias atiborran mis pensamientos. Se sienten tan reales, es como si reviviese aquellos recuerdos que había enterrado en el pasado y que luego me lograron hacer explotar.

Me despierto gritando y con lágrimas brotando de mis ojos. Peeta se acerca con lentitud hacia donde me encuentro y me rodea con sus brazos de una forma muy delicada. Me abraza, yo lo abrazo a él. Permanecemos así durante un rato, hasta que comienzo a quedarme dormida, recostada en su torso. Una vez más me siento resguardada y cuando la somnolencia me ataca, me despreocupo, ya que se que Peeta está y estará _siempre para mí,_ como lo había hecho antes.

* * *

Es malo, lo sé, pero es mi primer one-shot peeniss, así que era de esperarse que lo fuera.

Espero que no lo odien xD

Dejen reviews, please :)


End file.
